Aku No Maple: Country of Evil
by julz314
Summary: My own version of Aku No Maple -found on Youtube-. Added extra original scenes with mature content. Two twins separated at a young age with both being looked at differently by the world. What will happen when the Evil shall be no more? More info inside.
1. Chapter 1 Prelude

**So I've seen this certain video a couple of days ago and I cannot get it out of my head. So touching and such a wonderful story. I decided to make a small novel-length type story with this, adding some extras in it that I thought would make the story even more interesting.**

**This original idea isn't mine to start with, but it's simply such a great story that I just have to share what I thought from it. I also know that I am not the first one to attempt or to simply "fan fictionize" this idea, but hey it's a fan fiction world, sorry guys! **

**[Look for Aku no Maple on Youtube for the video! It's a good idea to watch it before reading this but again I will be adding extras into this story]**

**Please note that this story is rated M for future adult theme scenes. There will be a warning at the beginning of every chapter. (This one is rated G BTW ;) )**

**Anyways enough of this. Please do enjoy and I promise to try to update quickly as I will try to attempt getting that FMA fan fiction updated (yes, I've decided to work on it! :D)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Let me tell you a story.

The story begins in a time where most of the Earth was new to the "white men" eyes. Kingdoms and crowns divided each other to claim what they kept believing was theirs (while truly it wasn't). Blood and lives were lost between each side of every war and worlds were divided. And so do the main characters of this story that brings us to a meeting of a parent and his two children, Alfred and Matthew.

Twins.

Not a parent in the world could have gone through Britain's decision without shedding a tear. And neither could he when he took his sons - both still very young mind you - on his lap and talked to them as adults talk amongst other adults.

"My sons," he had begun, tears already coming down his cheeks, "it had been decided at your birth that the oldest shall lead this world towards greatness. Soon your lives will be forever changed and both of you will need to live... apart from each other."

Britain's world had hit just as hard as a rock on a cement wall, and both young lads were condemned by their own father, asked to forever forget the past and become men at their young age.

For the twins had been the closest of twin brothers. Witness will admit openly that Matthew never left his big brother's side: he had learned to walk, talk, write, learned to tie his shoe laces and whatever else always following his big brother. It had never been noticed if Matthew had done it on purpose and had rather decided to let his brother have all the firsts before he did, but it didn't matter: all that did was that Matthew loved his brother.

Alfred adored his brother just as much. He was ready to bite arms and legs and also throw stuff at the people that made fun of his little twin brother. But unlike Matthew who was the shyer of the two, Alfred adored telling people off and bossing the maids and servants at his father's place, and also bragged that he did stuff better all the time.

But still throughout his annoying bragging self he still had the material to go far, and that was why he had been chosen to lead Britain's legacy.

It had to be the right choice.

The day of the separation came, and it had been a tearful one for the youngest of the two. Not wanting to leave neither his father's home for the new world nor his brother's side he had chosen to hide somewhere only he and Alfred knew of. Deep down Matthew had chosen to hide in their secret lockout because he had wanted his brother to find him, to hold him close and to tell him that everything would be fine.

That Alfred didn't have to leave him ever.

Meanwhile, downstairs by the cars, an anxious Britain was staring at the large entrance doors, with a little kid by his side who carried his favorite toy in his hands.

"Hurry up, Matthew! We have to leave now!" he kept shouting.

He suddenly felt something pulling his right leg. "Father, I know where to find him. Let me be the hero and get Matthew for you!"

Alfred ran as quickly as his legs could allow him, holding the stuffed animal as hard as he could. Usually he wasn't up for running, except when it came to when he and Matthew were racing around the house but now it was different: his brother could be hiding somewhere scared out of his mind. He knew deep down where his brother was hiding and he couldn't help himself to smile when he saw that he had been right all along.

Matthew had been hiding in their favorite hiding place behind the gardens.

"It's not really time for hide and seek, Matt," Alfred had said, chuckling.

It was only then that he saw: the tears running down Matthew's cheeks. The guy was crawled up in a ball, his nose between his knees. Alfred wasn't the type to show his emotions in public, but now was not the time to give a care about what the maids or gardeners would think. Kneeling down next to his brother - his only true friend and playmate for the last 5 years - and wrapping his arm over his twin's brother, he smiled some more, but with more tenderness he had ever showed anyone.

"It'll be okay. We'll still see each other."

Matthew sniffled, trying his best to wipe the running tears with his shirt sleeve. "What if we don't? Who will play with me?" Alfred's heart shouldn't have hurt the way it did. They were only toddlers and were both pushed by adult decisions and they had to become mature too quickly. Life was unfair, and finding out about this fact at this age was simply unfair.

The big brother inside of him took over, and in a simple gesture Alfred handed his stuffed teddy bear to his brother. "Here, take Kumajirou. He'll take care of you and he even gives out the _bestest_ hugs in the whole universe!"

Taking the bear into both his arms and holding it as though he was kissing the back of its head Matthew looked up, his cheeks slightly blushed. Alfred knew instantly that his brother was feeling much better and he couldn't help but to be proud of himself for making his brother smile again.

Out of nowhere though, Matthew suddenly gasped. "But, brother! What about you? What will you do without your favorite bear?"

It was true that it pained Alfred to seperate himself from Kumajirou, but he couldn't be selfish at this moment. No, he simply couldn't...

"I think he'll be safer with you. If he'll make you happy then I'll be happy." Alfred got up and brought his right hand towards Matthew. "Come on. We're expected at the cars.

Walking hand in hand towards the path that would divide them from seeing eachother, Alfred did everything in his power to keep the tears to himself.

"Thank you, big brother," he heard Matthew whisper just before Alfred let go once they got to the front yard.

It was only once the black car with Matthew got on the road and away from his sight that Alfred shed the tears he had so deeply wanted to hide for as long as he lived.


	2. Chapter 2 America's POV 1

**((This chapter is rated M (NC-17) for Mature themes, sexual contents and coarse language. If there's any issues please contact me!))**

**So this is where the story gets a little out of hand compare to the Aku No Maple video. I thought about perhaps having a "Daughter of Evil" like part where we see what darkness America is. And yeah, he's a jerk alright.**

**The chapters are short, but I want to update as often as possible. I kinda was late on posting this because of real life stuff but I promise to do my best to update at least once a week (maybe more ;) ).**

**I've also wanted to point out that I changed the story title to Aku No Maple - Country of Evil seeing as this isn't really just about the Servant of Evil part of the Vocaloid story. ^^**

* * *

Alfred sighed.

One thing he detested while getting a blowjob had to be the exaggerated fake moans coming from the other person's throat. It sounded disgusting and turned him off to no end. Sometimes the other person could even sense it and then tried to suck harder, which also meant more moaning.

Bringing his newspaper down on his chest

he looked down at the naked body that was crouched between his legs. He couldn't see her face since it was hidden with her long light brown-colored hair and red bows but he knew even without looking at her that her cheeks were filled with his self and she was blushed with her eyes closed, concentrating on the job she had been ordered to do.

"_Fucking bitch,_" Alfred thought as he threw his readings away from his body and grabbed Hungary by her hair. Of all the countries he had met she had showed herself to be the feistiest of all the women, and right now she just seemed to be like all of the others: too submissive and not ready to bring some real action inside the bedroom.

Against his hold he felt Hungary – Elizabeta he remembered – raising her head and letting go of his shaft. "Sir America, it is not what you want from me?"

He made sure to meet her eyes and saw death. He couldn't understand it, but the fire that once reigned in her had been brought down. She didn't give a damn about anything anymore, and even if he was to order her execution on the spot chances are she wouldn't even fight against it like she would have done once before. He noticed that she was ready for anything he would bring her and only because he was who he was, and deep down rage built up inside of him.

He could always lead later. Right now he needed a good fuck, and not just a simple pitiful blowjob from a little European bitch.

When he just couldn't watch the gross thing between his legs anymore he grabbed her by the shoulders hard and threw her on the bed, her breasts boucing it off underneath her chin. It had surprised her just as much as the sudden rage had surprised him, but for the first time since she had walked into his room there had been a spark in her eyes.

He growled as his hands went down to her breasts and began pinching her nipples hard. The bitch left out a loud cry and he felt something warm coming near his knee. Instinctively he brought that knee up and began rubbing it against her private region, making Hungary arch her back when she shouted once more.

"_Looks like she needs this fuck just as much as I do," _Alfred grinned. Without any more foreplay he decided that now was just as good as any other time and decided to take matters in his own hands.

He got down the bed at the foot of the bed, pulling Hungary by the ankles as he did so. Alfred didn't give much of a thought when the woman on her bed tried to closed her legs together: that fucking slut had her chance to ride him the way she had liked to and had failed so miserably. Now he was pissed off and needed to get this anger out of his system. He pulled her all the way to the end of the mattress, her legs now spreaded to his sides as he entered his large cock inside of her without lube or protecting and began pumping her raw hard. Hungary cried out as loud as she could and Alfred knew that he was hurting her. But he couldn't care less of the level of pain she was going through, as long as he would get what he wanted.

Thus how things had been for as long as he could remember them.

He got his dick in and out of Hungary's wet warmth as hard as he could as he grabbed the bedsheets where her hands had been. He closed his eyes as he kept pumping, looking for that spot to hit. Once he opened his eyes, still being at work, he realized that she had already come, possibly even twice.

"Please..." She panted. "Sir please I... I... Oh my God, Sir!"

Trying to ignore the cries Alfred managed to let himself go inside of Hungary, the ecstatic pleasure not included in his orgasm. This wasn't about having fun; all he had wanted was to release himself without having to use his hand once in a while and that was it.

Once he finished Alfred quickly removed himself from near the bed, picking up some of Hungary's clothes before throwing them at her. "I'm going for a shower. You better be long gone before I come out."

But before he got to the bathroom door he felt a hand grabbing his right wrist. He turned around to see a crying Hungary limping on the ground towards him, most likely unable to walk from his raw fucking. Her naked body came to rest against his leg as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Sir, please... Tell me you love me. Tell me I was good for you, sir please!"

And right as he realized that she was attempting to get up and meet him with a kiss he slapped her on the cheek with his free hand as hard as he could hit. She fell on the floor, still naked and wet between her legs but her hands to her face.

_Don't you ever touch me again with your dirty hands you fucking bitch! _He had wanted to shout as loud as his lungs could let him.

"You better be gone by the time I come out of the bathroom."

Slamming the door shut behind him he sat down on the floor with his back against the white cold door. He had everything he ever wanted on this planet. Everyone was to bow down to him and welcome him as the hero, the leader and the most important person. If this was the case why did everyone and everything seemed so shallow to him, and why was it all making his so fucking mad?

Alfred got up, thinking that now was not the time to start fussing about whatever he had in mind. He was probably making stories up in his head, like the idea that his followers would deceive him someday.

Now that could never happen; everyone loved him, cherished him and brought him whatever he desired. Life was perfect, and becoming independant from his father's hold had been the best decision he had ever made.

Yeah, he was the fucking best.

xXx

There were good things about being the center of the world and its ruler, but as Alfred watched a small man entering his office he couldn't help but to think that there were bad quirks about the job as well.

He sighed for the millionth time today, already anticipating the reason of Switzerland's visit. Without speaking a word Alfred waited, watching the same charade every single visitor attempted when they entered his office: a simple bow with the right hand on his chest, pause, and a greeting sometimes in the country's official language.

"I am humbled that you have accepted my request to meet, America sir!"

There was fear in Switzerland's voice, Alfred noticed. He had to admit that it pleasured him to see that even the world's most neutral country was now afraid of what America could do.

_This meeting might be interesting after all,_ Alfred thought to himself. Surely any meeting could be the one he had just finished with Ukraine and her non stop crying and shouting.

"Sup, Switzee?" Alfred plainly replied.

Alfred saw Switzerland's shoulders twitch at the sound of the name, making him smile with amusement. Only Liechtenstein had been allowed to call him by what Alfred called his pet name, and while other countries would have probably been smash to pieces pretty hard it was never the case for America.

Switzerland's head was still bowed down and had his eyes closed as he began his request. "I come here today to ask of you to push away your loan payment deadline as our countries have been hit with severe dry weather, and most of our crops have died throughout the last weeks."

All that Alfred could hear was "blah blah blah", except for one word that caught his attention. "Our? Do you mean to say you are speaking for others, Switzee?"

Alfred had hit a nerve. "Euh, yes. I am speaking for myself and also for my sister, Liechtenstein."

"I see." Of course Alfred already knew that much, but Switzerland didn't visit much, and Alfred simply missed playing around with the guy when he didn't show up for months. "And where is your so called sister at the moment?"

Switzerland made a movement with his head and looked back at the door he had come in. Alfred thought it had been an accidental movement from Switzerland but even so Alfred was glad.

"Have her come in." He ordered.

The doors then opened and a small blonde girl showed up, candy pink colored dress and a purple ribbon in her hair. She walked slowly, her eyes already wet from fresh tears and her hands together in front of her.

No one spoke a word until she bowed awkwardly at Alfred and then got as close as she could to her big brother.

"Tell me," Alfred began. "Switzee speaks the truth about the crops?"

Sudden realization came to Liechtenstein. "Only I can call him that!"

In a quick movement Switzerland pulled his sister's hand down so she could bow. Alfred watched as he saw that the fear in Switzee's eyes had grown radically within a second, most likely fearing for his sister's life at the moment. He also noticed that the small man was holding his sister's hand tightly with a hand that was trembling as hard as an earthquake.

"Please Liech, apologize to mister America."

"But big brudder -"

"Do it NOW!"

The words echoed inside Alfred's office. He didn't speak a word, his left cheek now leaning against his left fist as he enjoyed the pain and fear that was growing in front of him. His eyes remained on the girl for a moment, and remembering what she had just told him gave him one hell of a boner.

"Tell me," Alfred began as he got up from his seat and made his way to the siblings. Once he got to Liechtenstein he took her chin with his hand and slowly raised her head so that her eyes would meet his. "Has your so called big brother taught you good manners towards your elderly? Perhaps I might have to teach you a few lessons of politeness."

Alfred felt her whole body shaking and knew that she would probably never talk back at him. A smile grew on the corner of his lips and he tried his best to hide it by biting his lower lips, knowing too well that he was still aroused by her brief moment of courage.

"Please! Leave her alone!" Switzerland begged next to his sister. Alfred didn't even turn his head to look at the pathetic thing that was now kneeling on the ground, a small puddle of tears near his knees.

Alfred sighed. _Not much to do with these two anymore, _he thought as he released the girl and turned around. "I'll give you a month, Switzee. No more."

A breath of relief came from behind him. "Thank you, sir. Thank you."

In a short moment though Alfred turned around, the grin on his face even bigger than it had been earlier. "But mark my word: if by any chance you get to be just one minute late, I'm taking her from you and she will have to repay me the way I see fit."

Random babbles of promises were heard but Alfred didn't care for them. He turned his back from everyone and waited for them to be gone out of his office – waited to be alone in his darkness – before he sat again in his chair, his cock still hard from all the ways of payments he thought he could do with Switzee's little sister.

It was how things were now. Countries came for favors. Some countries got the favors paid in ways he wanted. It had been the main reason why Hungary had come to sleep with him the night before after all. He ruled everyone, and if things didn't go his way he knew easily how to manipulate every single soul on this planet.

Leaning back in his chair Alfred began to stop thinking about the matters and to think for himself. Bringing his hand down between you're his legs he began to rub his large hardened bulk over his pants. Once he almost couldn't control it he sat up and got to his phone where he pushed the button to his secretary's desk.

"You called monsieur?" Seychelles's voice was pure angelic, and hearing it almost made Alfred come ahead of time.

"Please come to my office? There's a matter to which I would like you to take care of." He grinned as he did his best not to get his hand down there again.

"Oui, monsieur," Seychelles replied softly.

_Good girl,_ he thought.

* * *

**Canada's first chapter is coming up next. **

**Also, I may have text in other languages at times (most likely French as I am francophone) but if there are lots of lines I will be translating them at the bottom of the chapter. We'll see where this will go in the near future ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Canada's POV 1

**Is this the quickest update I've ever done on this site? I think it is... Don't get used to it though haha!**

**This is Canada's first chapter and I tried my best to have him as martyr-ful (new word?) as possible. There's a reason for it of course and we'll see soon enough where this will lead the story to...**

**Oh yeah, I think I should have written this earlier, but I think you already know that this is a fan fiction about countries but it doesn't mean that I'm an American hater because of the way I'm writing America and same goes for all countries. This is just a fan made story guys, I don't hate any countries (only when they beat us at the Olympics or at world hockey championships... See? I'm SO Canadian!) Also I think it's just for safety measures, but I do not own any of these characters, although honestly I think that writing this on a fan fiction website is kinda pointless since no one really owns the characters on this website anyways... but yeah, I've said it xP**

**This chapter does have some bad language, so beware.**

* * *

Matthew did his best to catch his breath. From not that far he could hear the sound of steps coming his way, and all he could think about was not to get caught.

After running all through the third and fourth stories of the building he had decided to hide inside an office, not even looking on the door to see whose office he had gone in. He looked around and found refuge underneath the massive desk that took almost half of the office's space.

He had done it wrong again, and he didn't want to be punished like he had been last time.

"Canada! Oh, Canada! Where is Canada hiding?" He heard the words of his chaser in the hallway.

He grabbed his hair with both his hands, trying to hide the sound of the steps approaching with his arms over his ears. How could he have been such a klutz and do the same mistakes he always did?

A sudden creaking sound was heard and Matthew knew he was too late; his chaser was now inside the office lurking towards the office desk.

"Canada?" the chaser whispered with a voice that made Matthew's skin crawl. It was too late for him, he thought.

"Russia? What in ze world are you doing in my office?"

Matthew gasped as he realized where he was now. France's voice was the superhero Matthew has somehow desperately needed, and hopefully nothing bad would come out of this…

"Why isn't it my friend France!" Russia laughed. "Tell me, have you seen little Canada?"

Matthew listened in closely, praying and hoping that somehow Russia's footsteps would walk out of the office.

"Why would Canada be in my office, dear Russia? Perhaps you are only pretending to be looking for him and rather want something else from someone, huh?"

"Oh! No, thank you creepy blond guy!" Russia stuttered. It made Matthew chuckle to know that Russia could be easily freaked out by France's behavior. "I will be looking away now. Bye bye."

When the door closed Matthew waited a moment, not sure if Francis had stayed inside or had left along with Russia.

"It is okay mon ami, you can come out now."

Matthew's heart jump as he opened his eyes and saw that Francis was standing in front of him, a hand up to help Matthew get out of beneath the desk. Matthew accepted the hand and got up, blushing red as fire.

"Erm… thank you."

"No problème! We all know that Russia can be… _comment dire_… bothersome? What happened with zim this time?"

Matthew had never truly had a conversation with the guy before, and it was amazing how it felt to be recognized for once. "I didn't get the right documents he had asked for from the library downstairs and he wanted me to have a taste of his cold shashlyk."

It had sounded childish of him, but somehow he felt good about being able to share with someone for once. In reality the only one he could really talk to at work had been Russia, but only because he worked under him and did whatever he was asked to or else he would have to pay the price somehow.

France's laugh brought him back to reality. "Ah, I see. Well then feel free to come and hide in my office any time you wish my friend." France gave him a pat on the shoulder before walking away towards the door. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a _romantique_ date with the _plus que _wonderful Seychelles!"

The man left his office, leaving behind Matthew who didn't seem to understand what had just happened. Sure, France had just saved him from a scary Russia, but what now? Surely their friendship had not blossomed in a matter of minutes?

_I wish it had thought,_ he thought with his smile suddenly fading away. He decided that it was better for him to leave the office of the French before he came back – with possibly a woman at his arm – and decided to head downstairs where his desk was.

Matthew didn't look around him as he went down the stairs. Instead he decided that it was better for him just to keep being a lay-low profiled country and being ignored by everyone. He did though see something that bothered him as he reached the second floor and saw two small blond figures walking as fast as they could down the stairs, their eyes swollen from possibly crying more than they were used to.

Could he dare ask Switzerland and his little sister what had happened to them? He didn't know much about those two countries, but he did remember that some time ago Switzerland hadn't been afraid of much. Things had changed though, but trying to be out of major conflicts as he could (unless Father asked him to) Matthew didn't dare get informed on what was going on, and why everyone at the working building seemed to be afraid to cross the office at the end of the second floor hall.

No, instead of trying to find out what had happened Matthew had done what he did best: look away as the couple of siblings continued their way down the grand staircase to the exit. It did break his heart not to courageous enough to go to them, but last thing he needed was more trouble right now.

"Canada! I've found you finally!"

A cold shiver passed through Matthew's body as he turned around and saw that Russia wasn't far behind him. Matthew thought he could faint at the sudden touch of Russia's hands on his shoulders, but he tried his best to stand up still.

"Mister Canada's been pretty bad again. Why did not you finish the report I told you to finish for me?"

_Shit. _Matthew's heart raced inside his chest and it scared him to no end to know that whatever he would ramble wouldn't be enough for Russia. "Well… erm… you see Sir, the documents you requested were not at the library like you said they would be and so I thought if I would bring you the documents I gave you instead you'd still be able to finish your report and.."

"Ah ah ah! It is not what I asked of you. You can be punished later when you will walk up to my office again later, 'kay?"

Matthew didn't know what was scarier: the serious tone in Russia's voice or the grin he had on his face. He knew what it meant, and this time it wasn't the leftover cold Russian cuisine that he would have to deal with.

He remained still as Russia waved him goodbye and walked back upstairs. Matthew didn't know what to do at the moment. He knew that if he walked up those stairs he would probably have a hard time coming down from them, and if he ran away…

_I could run away! _Playing hide and go seek had worked well for him the first time, what if he could hide somewhere on this floor and never come out again?

Once he was decided he began to run towards the nearest door. He could care less what happened to him if he would get into another stranger's office; as long as it wasn't Russia he knew he would see daylight in the morning.

He ran with only one eye opened to see where the door was. The last thing he needed was to hit a door so hard it would break his nose. When he got to the door he turned the door knob quickly and pulled the door, getting inside as quickly as he had done upstairs inside of France's office. Leaning against the door he quickly breathed in and out until he was able to catch his breath from running, and it was only then that he opened his eyes to see where he was.

The room was dark, with only one lamp turned on at the desk. For some reason this office seemed way larger than the other offices he had ever been in, and Matthew couldn't help but to wonder why that was. The soft ticking of a grand father's clock was the only thing Matthew could hear inside the office and for some reason when he took a long breath through his nose he realized that the room smelled of warmth, sweat and something almost sweet and salty that he couldn't get his finger on.

It was only after what seemed like forever that he heard a toilet flush from the other side of the office, and suddenly a door behind the office opened and a man appeared. In an awkward gesture Matthew tried his best to turn around and get to the door knob but the voice of the man echoed inside the office.

"Who goes there? I don't believe we have an appointment."

Matthew tried to ignore the man, and attempted to turn the door knob once more. When he figured that the door had probably been locked from the inside or that it wasn't working well Matthew decided to turn to face the man again, only to find a fun pointed at his face.

"I'll only say it one more time: Who are you?"

_I should have stayed home today,_ Matthew thought. "I'm Canada. Sorry to disturb you sir I was just hiding from someone and I got here while I was running for my life and I don't know why I'm rambling and now I'm just scared of your gun and I don't know what to do!"

Everything had come out as a ramble, but it didn't matter at this point; he was most likely never going to be able to leave work alive by the end of the day at this rate anyways…

"Oh!" The other man had a funny face towards Matthew's rambling, and just as if he had realize that the gun was still up in the air he brought it down and smiled. "Sorry about that. I usually do not get any guests as long as they have an appointment with me. I am America."

_What?_

Matthew gasped. Time stopped at the last word the man had said, finally realizing who was standing in front of him. They hadn't seen each other for years and years and now… here of all places?

"A… America you said?"

The other man frowned before laughing as loud as he could. "Ha! You must be death or something? Yeah, they call me America, but my real name is –"

"Alfred."

It was the other man's turn to gasp. Matthew noticed that the other man was now staring at him confused by something, and his right hand with which he still held the gun was trembling.

"No one knows my real name. Only my father does. How do you know that name?"

_Could this mean… he has forgotten about me?_ Matthew thought as he looked at his twin brother's eyes and saw only confusion mixed with a glimpse of fear.

"Oh, erm… I guess you could say that Britain and I know each other pretty well 'is all." Matthew tried to laugh, thinking that he and Britain would need to have a talk sooner than he thought and try to figure out why his twin brother didn't even recognize him.

This time Matthew saw something in his brother's eyes that he thought he had imagined; there was something broken inside that man, he thought as he tried to clear the idea out of his head that America had shed a tear at the sound of Britain's name.

And then a mumbled as Alfred turned around to head back at his desk.

"_That fucking bastard."_

Matthew should have felt anger that a guy – especially his own brother – would speak this way about his own father but for some reason, deep inside of him, he felt the same way as Alfred. After all, their father had separated them a long time ago, long enough that somehow Alfred had forgotten about him.

_What happened to him that made him forget about me?_ Matthew thought when a sudden sob came from his mouth.

His eyes were closed now, and he leaned against the door thinking about how everything had been since he had last seen his brother. At first his father would come for short visits, possibly just to make sure that he did his job as he was taught to do. And then one day, Britain had stopped visiting.

"_Looks like things are much busier than before, Canada," _his father had told him in a letter. _"I'm afraid I won't be able to make it again."_

Even then his father couldn't even handle calling him by his human name anymore. Alas, he had become just another country, like the rest of them all. It was then that Matthew remembered the last message he had received from his father then…

"_One thing I ask of you, dear son, is to not attempt to meet with your brother anymore. I will be meeting with you soon. I love you. Britain."_

Matthew had wondered the reason of this letter until the day of the War of Independence began on his brother's land. Britain had been smart to ask of him not to join his brother in fear of losing more territory and so, like the obedient son he had always been, he had decided to never attempt to speak to his brother again.

Until today.

"Hey dude, are you okay?"

Matthew woke up from his thoughts as he realized that someone's hand was touching his forehead.

"Chill out, man! You're going to get sick if you don't relax!"

Matthew tried his best not to freak out. Yes, he remembered now that his brother and father had fought and were not on speaking terms anymore and somehow by getting that letter before the war Matthew had accepted to be on his father's side without even knowing what had been going on.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Matthew sobbed.

Without even thinking or even thanking Alfred – America – for not shooting him for entering his office Matthew got up. He didn't dare look at the other man's face again, in fear that he would start crying like a little child in front of one of the strongest nations in the world. He nudged the door knob as fast as he could and managed to get it opened.

"Dude! Wait!"

But he couldn't wait, Matthew realized as his legs didn't stop the running. Hiding from Russia had to be the second worst thing to have happened today, and it broke his heart knowing that this simply wasn't the wait he had wanted to meet up with his brother again.

Matthew only stopped the running once he got to his small office, which was on the first floor in a space that looked like an old storage room. It was dark inside but not the same dark it had been inside Alfred's room. This darkness was cold and ugly, a place that only he would ever go in and where no one would ever dare come to visit him.

He shut the door behind him and turned on the light to see the grey walls welcoming him in. It had been the last available office from what he had been told but somehow he knew that they had lied to him and they had given him a space that didn't matter. Once he caught up his breath Matthew sighed and walked to his small desk where most of his personal belongings – even the ones from outside of work – were. When he got to his seat he opened the bottom right drawer where a white stuffed polar bear was comfortably lying on its back. For some time now Matthew had even stayed at the office to sleep, knowing that there was no point in leaving to go home since he didn't have much there, and had even made a bed for his precious bear to sleep in when he would stay overnight.

Matthew took the bear in his hands and got it close to his chest, hugging the toy as hard as he had ever done before. He didn't give a shit if someone would suddenly barge in and see him crying while holding the bear the way he did; right now all he wanted was to be alone with his thoughts and remember the times he had as a child…

… right back when he and his brother were together and happy.

* * *

**A friend who read this before I posted it suggested that America didn't see Canada's face since only the desk lamp was on. What do you guys think? Would America still recognize his brother? Let me know in the reviews what you think! I'm actually going to wait for a few reviews before posting what's next! We'll get back to the Daughter of Evil storyline shortly so stay tuned!**

**America's turn is next again! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 America's POV 2

**Very short update but I am trying to make this a short story. To make up for it I am trying to at least update at least twice every week. I only really wanted this to be 5-6 chapters but I guess that my head just doesn't want to work things the way I want them to (not complaining! xD Au contraire I just love this video and this story idea AND I love these characters too much!)**

**This chapter is rated M for bad words and some sexual explicity-ish-ness. (I like to make up words sometimes. Again you have been warned. )**

**(Same goes for the disclaimer: I do not own these awesome characters (but I wish I had thought of them!) )**

**More random rambling at the bottom! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – America : One Week Later

It had been days since his encounter with the so-called _Canada_, and for some reason Alfred couldn't take the name out of his mind. He couldn't help but to wonder just how he had been ignoring the vast land that had been above his head, and how he had never heard of him before: Had Canada been ignored by everyone as well?

Not knowing much about the stranger Alfred had decided to go through the archive files on the fifth floor's library. He needed more information about the guy; needed to know exactly what he looked like. To his surprise, once he had gotten his hands on the right documents he saw that some pages had been missing – ripped out of the books. Everything about Canada had been removed, all but one photograph of the guy wearing some heavy winter gear in a snowstorm.

Alfred's memory photo of the blond Canadian guy had been running around in his head ever since he had seen the shadowy presence leave his office that morning. He hadn't been able to see much other than the person's silhouette, and he couldn't help himself but to curse out that he had forever liked his office to be dark. It had changed him though, and as he sat at his large desk chair with his back arching up he knew that his daily visitor had noticed the changing as well.

"_Monsieur?" Seychelles had entered the room slowly with her eyes half closed, possibly trying to get used to the ceiling chandelier lights glowing ever so strong. "Iz everything okay?"_

This time he hadn't waited for her to come to him, to kneel in front of him as he would undo his pants for her. No, this time he had come to her, pushing her hard against the door as he took her mouth to his.

He had never kissed anyone before, but as he did this time he had done it with his eyes closed. There was only one thing in his mind and right now but his body told him otherwise as he felt himself hardening between his legs.

"_Make this quick." He had ordered._

Pulling away and grabbing Seychelles by the hand he took her to his desk and pushed her hard on her knees. He had already undone his pants and grabbed her hair from behind her head before he sat down and groaned as felt the female's mouth against the head of his dick.

"But Monsieur… I cannot do this anymore." Seychelles said as she tried to push against his hands. "Monsieur Francis and I –"

There was no time to think about someone else, Alfred thought as he pushed his cock inside of her mouth. He didn't give a fuck what she and that bastard did outside of his office. All his body was craving for the moment was to be satisfied, and possibly even try to stop thinking about…

_Fuck._

He let go of Seychelles and gently pulled away from her. For the first time since they had begun doing this Alfred looked down at her and wondered if turning the lights on had been the best idea ever: for the first time he saw broken tears flowing down her reddened cheeks. He also felt her tremble in fear and seemed even smaller than she ordinarily was.

Why was he suddenly feeling sad for doing all of this to her?

"Get up." He simply ordered.

Seychelles looked up at him, shocked by what was going on. Just before he could tell her again to move she placed her hands on the floor and slowly managed to get on her feet.

"I need to ask you something," Alfred said, doing his best not to look at the woman.

"Y-Yes, m'sieur?"

His eyes still ignoring her Alfred stood up before walking to the small leather couch in front of his desk. It had usually been there for meetings and even sometimes to get fucked, but right now it wasn't for that kind of thing.

It was then, as he sat down and brought his hands in his hair, that he realized that even sex couldn't have him think of _him._

"Tell me: what do you know about Canada?"

xXx

It rained later that day.

Alfred walked up the stairs to the office that Seychelles had transferred him to. He didn't really visited other countries into their offices (they were the ones that came to him) so it was difficult for him to know where he was actually going.

"_Go to this office, m'sieur. I am _certaine _that this man can help you with your request more than I can."_

She had walked to him to the couch where he had sat for minutes – hours maybe – with a piece of paper in her hands. The paper had an office number on it written ever so carefully with Seychelles's handwriting. Then she had decided to sit next to him and carefully patted his back. They hadn't talked any more, and deep down his cold darkened heart Alfred was grateful for the gesture.

He knocked on the door gently. Sure usually he would have just barged inside demanding what he had wanted, and as the door opened he was glad that he hadn't done so.

"A-A-…America."

Alfred's heart sank as the sound of the name said by the man who had welcomed him.

"Hello, father."

Both men stared at each other for a moment and Alfred knew that for some reason Britain felt just as awkward as he did. Both men hadn't talked in… God only knew, and now Seychelles had sent him to his own father.

Britain was the first to speak. "America… I mean, Alfred. It is good to see you. I hope you are well?"

Alfred closed his eyes, trying to forget the nice formalities. "Don't you dare start with your fancy good guy crap. I'm not here for tea!"

Britain nodded. "Very well. Then tell me: why are you here? I doubt you knew that this was my office or else I doubt you wouldn't have showed up."

_Fucking bastard_, Alfred thought as images from his past came to him: he didn't remember much from his childhood, only the hard work he had gone through to bring have the country and the world power he now possessed. For some reason he had forever blamed his father for forgetting his childhood, though he didn't know why. He had never wanted to face his father about this, and it had mainly been the reason he had began taking over many countries, controlling them like his own puppets to play with…

But now he had to wonder… Surely Seychelles knew better than messing around with him? There had to be a reason why she had sent him up here and being as desperate as he was to find out about the stranger in his office he just had to go.

"Can you tell me who this is?"

Alfred took a copy of the photo he had found of Canada and handed it to his father. The man's eyes suddenly became bigger, as though Alfred had found something forbidden.

"I believe this is Canada at the Alert station up north. Why do you ask?"

"I was curious to find that most of his archive files have been ripped out from the library's documents and I wanted to know his name."

Britain somewhat looked like he was sweating all of the sudden. "Why do you want to know his name?" he asked.

For some reason Alfred frowned. "Why do you keep asking me questions while I'm the one who wants to know? Are you hiding something from me?"

"No – I."

Alfred felt a bust of anger inside of him taking over his body. In a flash he grabbed Britain and pushed him inside his office, kicking the door close behind him. Quickly Alfred brought the green eyed man against the wall, not letting go of the man's jacket.

"What are you hiding from me?" Alfred shouted out loud.

"Nothing! I swear!"

"Stop LYING to me!" Alfred let go of the man before bringing his right hand to his left side and grabbed the gun he always carried with him.

"You've fucked with me long enough! Now speak or else this time I won't stop myself from killing you like I did back then."

* * *

**America's quickly changing thanks to his encounter with the Canadian stranger. I also tried to follow the video a little and got to the picture of America holding his gun in the air (I love that screenshot!) Next up we'll have Canada's POV as this is happening, and how his screenshot holding a gun up is actually for! ;) Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5 Canada's POV 2

**Still trying to find a way to update quicker... hehe! It's Canada's turn with another short update. Important friendships are being born here and I kind of got some characters involved that weren't in the first plans. But I guess this is how it goes when you update as you go and go as you write. Hey, it's only a fan fiction, not a NYT best seller! xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Matthew took a deep breath.

Looking down at his lunch he couldn't help but to feel his stomach grumble with fear of being poisoned. Whatever the cafeteria had for lunch had possibly been lunch a week ago, he thought as he pushed his tray to the side and let his head bang on the table in front of him.

The week had been a long one. Ever since he had accidentally barged into his brother – Alfred or America –'s room things had been even more awkward for him. People looked at him funny (though it wasn't the usual "who are you and why are you here?" look) and others even turned around in the hallways at the sight of him. It was as though he had gotten the plague or an even deadlier virus from walking into America's office, and Matthew simply could not understand what was happening.

"Mon ami! You seem to be depress?"

Matthew looked up to find France and Seychelles taking seats next to him. No one had ever come and sit with him before, so why now? And why weren't they scared of him like everyone else was?

"It's… it's nothing," Matthew stuttered.

France raised his hand in the air. "Now now, don't be a fool. I know how everybody looks at you like you've just walk out of ze sewage _système _but I come to think that you are not even aware of the reason why – _le pourquoi _– of this reaction from everybody."

Canada couldn't help but to frown at the words of the Frenchman. Not because he barely could understand through the random added French words (even if he knew _some_ French) but because the man was trying to be… so friendly with him.

The Frenchman kept going as though he hadn't seen Matthew's confused look. "You see, while I could resume everything with the fact that America is simply a douche bag, there's more than meets the eye about him."

This time France turned his eyes on Matthew, as though he was waiting for him to reply, but Matthew simply listened.

"It is said that America is England's boy, and they haven't been talking to each other much since the little one decided to go on his own. Ah, _les adolescents!_ But before that England attempted his best to bring out the so called best in America; he tried turning him into a world force, a little like when he was one of the most powerful kingdoms on the world."

Matthew admitted to himself that it was weird to have a history lesson about his own family, but since he didn't know about it to being with – since Father only came to visit to make sure he was still an obedient little soldier – he decided to keep listening to the blonde hair man.

"Truth is, we believe that England wanted his force stronger all across the world, but it didn't work out that way."

"How so?" came out of Matthew's mouth without even thinking.

That question seemed to make France smirk. "Because America is a douche and managed to get his independence, England had to back away. This made Little America powerful in its own way: he had defeated one of the major strengths in the world. America only sought power after this and, well, he became feared by everyone."

That made sense, Matthew guessed. Nothing seemed to explain though how _America_ had forgotten about him though, but listening to France's story made him realize that it was possible that only Britain and himself knew about his relationship with Alfred.

While France took a sip of his wine Matthew carefully looked at the lady that was sitting in front of them. Seychelles hadn't spoken a word since they had come to sit with him, and for some reason he felt as though she was scared to talk about America. She had spent most of her time looking down at her meal – some sort of a salad with fruits and almonds – but she hadn't taken a single bite.

"Are you okay, Miss Seychelles?" Matthew couldn't help himself but to ask after a moment.

The woman blushed, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. _She was hiding something from her friend_ Matthew concluded.

"Do not worry about her," France spoke as he replaced his wine glass on his tray and picked up a piece of baguette bread before spreading some sort of a cheese on it. "Seychelles is America's _secrétaire_ so it bugs her that I speak of her boss the way I do."

In a quick but soft move Matthew brought his hands to Seychelles and took them in his. She gasped at the touch and Matthew felt that she wanted to pull back and possibly even run away from his – just like the others kept doing.

But he held her there. "Mister France is a good man. I'm pretty sure that no matter what it is that is going on that he can protect you from it."

When the tears finally ran down on her cheeks Seychelles smiled back. "Merci, Canada."

Realizing that he had just made two good friends, Matthew smiled. "No: thank you Miss Seychelles."

xXx

Matthew had spent the remainder of that day trying to find out more info on his brother and what he had accomplished after the so-called War of Independence, and he had only managed to find dark and cruel things. Secret assassinations and genocides and more wars had been going on and on throughout the years, and it scared Matthew to no end knowing what the guy was actually capable of.

But he knew that there was no way that he could get information from books and newspapers, so the only thing left to do had been to go visit their father for the truth. Before closing his office door behind him Matthew made sure to look at Kumajirou one last time. They might have been separated at a very young age but Matthew still remembered the day he had received the bear; the day he had been ordered to begin a live without his twin brother.

Walking up the stairs he heard a sudden shout. Everyone in the hallway stopped in their movements, along with Matthew who immediately recognize whose voice was shouting and scaring everyone in the building.

"… _Now speak or else this time I won't stop myself from killing you like I did back then!"_

_Ah crap! _Was he too late?

"STOP!"

Matthew tried to catch his breath as he finally got to the last step. When he saw that Alfred had his gun at the ready, aiming towards Britain all that he could instinctively think of was to raise his own gun, the one he had been assigned to and yet had never dared to touch.

"Don't… do it…" He tried as he felt his brother, father and everyone in the surrounding's stare on him. He grabbed the gun with both of his hands, fearing that the machine would go off if he would try to hold it with only one hand like his brother was doing. But the gun felt awkward and heavy in his hands, and he wanted to get rid of it as fast as he could.

Matthew didn't dare to move as he saw Alfred moving his head to look at him, the gun still pointing at their father.

"Who the _fuck _are you?" He cried.

"My name is Matthew," the Canadian replied softly. He felt his heart skip inside his chest as he thought that perhaps raising his tone might trigger Alfred's index finger to squeeze in. "Don't you remember me?"

It took some time for Alfred to think, and all of the sudden Matthew saw that his brother had somewhat realized something dark.

Matthew froze in fear as he saw that Alfred didn't bring his gun down while he looked back at their father. "You told me Matthew was dead."

_What?_ Matthew processed the words inside his brain. Surely this hadn't been the reason why his dad had order him to never talk to America?

"Why… I've never said such a thing!"

"_No, no, no! This can't be real! This can't be happening! Had father really wanted them to be that much different?"_

Matthew felt his body shaking under the pressure of not knowing what to do. In a flash that brought him back to reality he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he could open his eyes he saw that his brother was by his side, his gun down. Feeling a little relieved Matthew brought his down also, but his hands still firmly gripping the metal.

"I don't know what your plans are, father, but you can't keep us separated any longer. I suggest you leave us alone before I get your land burnt down to a crisp. You know I can do it so don't you dare try me."

Matthew felt his father's eyes on him. What could he possibly do? Sure his brother thought of him dead and everyone feared him to no end, but after all it had been their father who had betrayed them, both.

"Canada – Matthew!" Britain began. "Don't listen to him! I've never said such things!"

There was only one thing Matthew could do in this moment. Looking at the floor the fought off some tears before he got what he wanted to say out.

"I'm so sorry, but I believe this is the right thing to do."

Turning into Alfred's arm the brothers turned around and both headed downstairs, under their father and everyone else's stare.

"_We both have a lot of catching up to do,"_ Matthew thought as he wiped away any sign of tears from his eyes.

* * *

**First off I think I'm being a meanie to Britain/England. Though he sure lies a lot (or does he?) Next up: Canada and America catch up and part 2 of the Aku No Maple song begins! How will America's catching up with his brother will affect Canada? ;) Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6 America's POV 3

**I apologize for the short delay. We all have lives outside of the fan fiction world (though sometimes I wish I didn't heh) but more importantly I was stuck at one heck of a crossroads with this chapter. There are things I wanted to write that I think for the sake of keeping this story as short as possible won't be included in this BUT I will most likely write one-shots or extra chapters to this later on.**

**If you follow the real Daughter of Evil story you should know that Rin goes through all deadly sins. I tried to do that here but I think I missed a couple. You guys should definately check the whole vocaloid of this story. It's beyond amazing!  
**

**So another short update. Things are getting intense. Some bad language in here and all. I shush now and you go read!**

* * *

Things couldn't be any more perfect.

After his showy fight with his father Alfred had managed not only to humiliate the old man in front of everyone, but he had also regained something that had been so precious to him.

He remembered the day where his father had told him the worst news possible. He remembered the rain that was falling down on his face as he had kneeled down to scream his frustration to the world as Britain had given him the news that Matthew had passed on to another world. Alfred didn't believe much in the afterlife or what not; all he knew is that his brother was gone forever.

The worst had been to deal with the fact that he had never kept his promise to his brother on the day they had been separated. He had promised to visit, to go see him and play with him. Then why hadn't he, even before the news spread about Matthew's death?

For years he had spent hating on the world and had continued to do his father's biding by ravaging any land that crossed his path. He had cut his ties with his father, somewhat blaming everything on him

Boy had he been right the whole time.

Perhaps everything made sense now, and this had been the reason why he hadn't been as close to Canada as he should have – since the guy was pretty much a ghost to all of the other countries as well. Maybe this had been Britain's plan for the get go and make sure that no one would even love Canada enough so that they would even ask his human name and where he came from.

But it was all in the past now, and since the fight Alfred had made sure that his brother would never leave his sight ever again. Matthew had even spent most of his work days in Alfred's office; he had brought his own papers and worked on the large couch and coffee table. They had caught up on everything: how they had been since the moment they had been torn apart and ordered to leave their childhood home all the way to their meeting.

Alfred smiled. Everything was right for him then everything was right in the world. They hadn't met with their father again since three days ago, and it didn't bother Alfred one bit. Everyone remained weird at the sight of him having a shadow following him everywhere but he didn't give a fuck: Matthew was alive. Matthew was _his._

It was nearing lunch on their third day together when Matthew placed his pen on his paperwork and walked to Alfred's desk. "Brother?"

The word echoed inside Alfred's mind, making him smile like he had never smiled in years. "What is it, bro?"

"I was just thinking... could we go eat at the cafeteria today? There are some papers that I need to give Mister France, and I also have to thank him for making me go see you the other day."

_He wants to go see the damn frog guy?_ Alfred's thoughts darkened, but he tried his best not to make anything out of it. "Well you see I don't like eating with those low lives; how about you go and I catch up with you later?"

Matthew smiled like a kid who just had the best Christmas present in the world. "Thank you, brother! I will be back soon, I promise!"

Alfred watched his twin wave him goodbye until he was out of the office and once the door closed leaving him behind alone he couldn't help but to catch his breath.

How had things turned out so perfectly for him? Why was he suddenly higher on the top of the world than he already had been? Why did he feel unbeatable?

_God I'm so horny right now!_ He thought as he realized that ever since he had been with Matthew he barely had the time to think about sex. He took his phone and dialed his secretary desk, and was surprised when there was no answer at the other end of the line.

"_Huh, I could have sworn that her lunch break isn't for at least another fifteen minutes,_" he thought. Trying to avoid thinking about how much he needed a good fuck right now he decided to go for his lunchbox and grabbed the leftover cheeseburger from the night before.

He ate the leftovers at a speed record before cleaning up and realizing that his brother had been gone for a while. The grandfather clock at the back corner of the office's ticking was the only sound within the room and for some reason the sound seemed to grow louder and louder at each passing second...

"_Where the fuck is he?" _

Unable to take it anymore Alfred rose from his desk chair, almost breaking his desk in half as he slammed his fist on it and got out of his office. Impatience and anger boiled inside of him; he couldn't understand why in the world his brother didn't want to stay with him and would rather go running at _Mister_ fucking France.

He got to the cafeteria where he spotted Matthew from behind on his right and began seeing even darker than he had on his way there. Not only were Matthew and Frenchie laughing it off like the best of buddies, but Seychelles – _his _secretary that hadn't answer his call earlier – was sitting next to France, laughing happily.

This wasn't right. This wasn't what he had wanted. Everyone was supposed to fear him, be cold towards one another and most importantly obey _him_. Why wasn't he getting his way?

Rage filling his insides Alfred decided to turn around before it was too late. No, he had just gotten his brother back, and there was no way that he could pull out his gun and shoot the frog in front of everyone.

_No, _but Matthew had to learn not to make him feeling like this, Alfred thought as a cold smile came to his lips. He walked back to his office, waiting for his brother's return. He didn't see the other countries walk by him and looking at him with a plagued fear. They didn't matter to him.

As he sat down and pictured the three of them sitting at the table again a mathematical equation came to mind.

Someone had to be eliminated. And only _then _would he be the only one allowed to laugh with his brother, and the only one to have a good fuck with Seychelles.

* * *

**Ummm... while I go wonder what France and Canada are laughing about why don't you leave a message/review? I haven't disabled the anonymus reviews yet (but it might happen soon so that way I can reply to you if you write me something) so enjoy while it lasts! Update soon I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7 Canada's POV 3

**To quote Penny from The Big Bang Theory: "Holy crap on a cracker!" I didn't really think I would write this in like 15 minutes. And I totally did! Don't get too spoiled here, I doubt I can write a chapter a day (I wish I could though really do) but yeah I really wanted this posted soon because I couldn't wait to get to this part! :D  
**

**Some offensive words ahead. I think that by now if you are sticking by this story it's because they don't really offend you (or you don't give a poop about them). **

**Canada's POV of the last chapter and a cliffhanger that would leave you asking for more! (At least I hope so)**

* * *

When Matthew had left the office he couldn't help but to feel a cold chill going through his body.

Something was up somewhere. He didn't know much about what happened between other countries (not that he didn't want to be included… it was more to the fact that he was always ignored by everyone) and sometimes he wondered if being kept in the dark was a good or a bad thing.

Good, because of course this meant that he couldn't get involved with the others' problems. Bad because it kept him in the dark from upcoming battles, and also the fact that he couldn't be of assistance when needed.

_"Well you see I don't like eating with those low lives; how about you go and I catch up with you later?"_

Matthew had promised a quick return to his brother's side. It was what he had forever wanted and how he felt bad for having to run at France for a minute. Maybe he could skip lunch, just give a nice greeting to the Frenchman and run upstairs again…

This also could mean that he would forever be banned from talking to the guy ever again.

Matthew approached the cafeteria and quickly spotted France and Miss Seychelles sitting on the right. It was Seychelles that had noticed him first and then France turned around to see to whom the lady had been waving to.

"Canada! Mon ami! Come and sit with us!"

_So much for wanting to leave ASAP,_ Matthew thought as he sat down on the closest chair. Awkwardness settled in like a baby its mother's arms. Thinking that they had surely heard about what had happened in front of Britain's office Matthew wondered why all of the sudden everyone seemed to look at him like he had the biggest zit in the face.

"We haven't heard from you in a while," France began between sips of wine. "We almost thought that you sent mister fuzzy brows back to his homeland."

"Yeah… I guess I've been busy with catching up with my big brother and all." Matthew smiled.

But the smiled seemed to worry Seychelles a little. France on the other hand began to laugh.

"I must admit, I was kind of surprised as to how you two finally found each other again."

That actually surprised Matthew. "You mean you knew about it?"

"But z'of course I did!" France emptied his glass of wine with one last drink. "You'd think that fighting with Britain all these years would make you hate the guy, but I must tell you this: through every war I've ever fought against him I have never _détested_ the guy as much as I did when I heard that he was separating his _deux jumeaux_."

Never in his life had Matthew heard such kind words. He felt safe with the guy, and that made him happy.

Time went by and Matthew noticed that he had finished his lunch by the time France had begun this third serving of wine and had begun imitating Britain in the most hilarious ways. Though Matthew hadn't spoken with his father in days he still loved the man for being his father. But he had to admit that through the anger he had towards the guy a good laugh about him couldn't be that bad…

… right?

When he saw that he had been sitting at the cafeteria for almost an hour though Matthew had to apologize himself before he got up from his seat and ran towards his brother's office again. As he ran down the stairs he couldn't help but to try to wonder if his brother had fallen asleep without him there, or if he would be too busy with his paperwork.

But when he opened the door, still trying to catch his breath, another sight was waiting for him. The darkness had returned inside the office and the air seemed even colder than any AC could create.

"Hello, brother," Matthew tried as he closed the door.

When Matthew got to the desk he saw that his brother's expression was dead. Alfred had always been the energetic guy, especially around him, but now it seemed as though the energy had been sucked out of him, and it scared Matthew to no end.

"You were gone for a long time."

The words were dry. Scary. Matthew's body began to shake with fear but he tried his best not to show any sign of near-panic attack. "I know. I apologize."

For a moment silence took over the room. But it wasn't the same silence Matthew had come to accept throughout the years in his cold, windowless office downstairs: this silence was thicker and weighted on Matthew's shoulders like a bus.

"What's interesting enough is that I had a _long_ session just to think about stuff, you know?"

Matthew nodded. Alfred continued.

"Like, how is it that you seem to be happier with France and that _slut_ Seychelles than with me."

_Wait… he had gone to the cafeteria to get him?_

"I'm not, I swear brother! France was just making fun of –"

"Shut up!" Alfred slammed his fists on his desks as he got up, his head looking down. Matthew noticed that his brother's arms were shaking under the hit, and the action only made Matthew fear for his life more.

"Tell me: do you love me, little brother?" Alfred spoke in a cold, soft tone.

"Y-You know I do!" Matthew had tried his best not to stutter as he replied, but it hadn't been because he didn't love his brother, but more because he was scared of him like he had never been scared of anyone before.

The awkward silence came back again, until the sound of a chuckle broke it.

"Would you do _anything _for me then?" This time Alfred's head rose and the dark, evil eyes got to Matthew just like the eyes of a predator on its prey. Alfred smiled from the corner of his lips as he began to pace towards his brother. "You feel it, right: the fear that everyone has of you now that you are with me? Do you honestly think that you could go back to your being ignored if you weren't to be _mine_ anymore?"

_He had to be right,_ Matthew thought for a moment when his brother finally got to him. He didn't like being looked at like he was a disease, but at least with his brother around he wasn't alone anymore. Last thing he wanted was to give up on his brother and having Alfred rage war on his land, or having to face with his father again after he had decided to go with his brother.

"Of course I'll do anything for you, brother."

Alfred smiled, as if he knew he had just won the biggest most important victory of his life.

"Good. Then I want you to get rid of France. _Permanently._"

* * *

**:O !  
Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8 America's POV 4

**So, you remember when I said there was something I wanted to write in but didn't? Yeah I almost wrote it in here but stopped in the middle of it. You'll see what it is when you get there.**

**Another very short update, but what amazes me is that even though this story is short and has 2 POV chapters (you get the story on both POVs) it still advances at an okay rate... Why am I rambling?**

**Thank you for the reviews everyone. I get a lot of anonymus ones so I can't reply to you all but to those who take the time thank you. You are the reason that I'm still writing this!**

**Bad words and "almost-something" alert. The name of the person involved doesn't appear but I'm certain that you'll know who it is anyways :)**

* * *

America freaked out.

The sound of thunder vibrating through the floor of his office made him think of scary movies. The lightning that came through every half a minute added to the bad horror fiction feeling and only accentuated Alfred's shadow on the floor.

He had to admit though that it fitted the atmosphere from the last couple of days. He hadn't heard of his brother since his demand and began to fear that his brother wouldn't be up to the task. After all this _was_ Canada, known throughout the world for being… well… Canada.

He looked to his right where Matthew's desk had been added to the décor after their meeting with their father. Matthew had always seemed awkward at his side; shy, closed minded and didn't never really give a bother about decisions that the older twin had wanted to do together. At first Alfred had given the benefit of the doubt to his brother: they had been through a lot without each other's company and God only knew the things that Matthew would have had gone through without the help of anyone.

And now he was asking this simple thing: to be with his brother _forever_, and for some reason it bothered him to no end to see that the French bastard was stealing everything from him. Seychelles barely came inside the office anymore and _God_ had he wanted to fuck something for stress relief purposes. Not that he couldn't relieve himself because he knew he was the best at doing it, but at least when someone was doing it he didn't have to work on it…

_Fuck! _He thought as thunder roared once more through the large window and the power went out, leaving lightning and a small oil lamp on the coffee table as the only sources of light inside the office. It wasn't good when he felt this anxious, nervous and… somewhat scared. Taking yet another gulp of his Jack Daniels he swore to himself that whoever was next to get through that office door of his…

Just as if someone had heard his prayers there was a soft knock on the door. Without any invitation the door slowly creaked opened, and presented a small young boy with a sailor suit. The kid seemed to be lost, a little like Matthew had been when he had come in the office that day.

"Excuse me, sir!" the kid began with a strong English accent. The kid smiled at Alfred. "Could you help me find the bathroom? I've never been on this floor before to wander around, you see my father never really allowed me to come in here and now I just wanted to go around the building while he's trying to find some way to get the generators to work on his floor again since we've lost power…"

_What the fuck is wrong with that kid? _Alfred didn't listen to the non-stop rambling that came from the small form. Instead he rose from his chair, his head bowed down and his eyes staring at the dark floor. The whiskey hit him hard and he seemed to be losing his footing and before long he tripped on his step, landing his both hands on both sides of the kid's head. The kid stopped in his words and gasped, which Alfred heard, and not before long the small body leaned against the door, and breathed fast.

"S-Sir?" The small voice had panicked and fear in it, just like Alfred felt about his situation with Matthew. _Fucking awesome…. Fucking perfect._

Without a word Alfred brought his knee up between the legs of the small body and a soft shrieking gasp came out of the body's mouth into Alfred's ear, making him harder than ever. Alfred breathed in the scent of his companion; it smelled sweet an innocent, like a field of flowers.

"Mister please! Let me go before my father Britain finds out that I am gone."

The kid should have kept his mouth shut.

Impulse raging throughout his body Alfred grabbed the kid's both shoulders and threw him on the couch, where he could see who his companion had been. He had soft blonde hair, and big eyes that reminded him of Matthew as a youngling…

… of when they were kids, happy and together.

Surely this didn't mean that Britain had gone and make another child go through misery. Was this some sort of a turn on for him? Hadn't he learned from what he had done to Matthew and him that he was the worst of fathers, the worst of countries?

This time he wouldn't let Britain win though. _No_ this time he would be the one to teach the kid that fathers are just assholes who try to gain things from their children.

When his companion tried to get up Alfred quickly stopped him as he placed his knees on each of the body's waist sides. Alfred quickly grabbed on the companion's pants and attempted to pull them down just as another flash of white light took over the room.

Silence.

Alfred stopped in his movement. His hands were shaking like they had never before, and as he snapped out of his trans he realized that the body underneath him was shaking just as bad as he was…

"Mister America," the small figure cried. "Please… I beg of you…"

The sound of the rain hitting the large window was the only sound left inside the office. Alfred wondered if he was still breathing or if he deserved to even be allowed to breathe. When he couldn't take the awkward silence anymore he slowly got off his companion. But before he could even point the office door a loud scream echoed in the hallway of the second floor.

"What the…"

Alfred walked slowly towards the door, leaving behind the crying figure on his couch. When he got to the door he opened it with all the life he still had inside of him. He noticed that other people were running towards the staircase where the sound had come from, and he followed the others through the candlelight, walking as fast as a snail.

_What the-_

When he got to the staircase he witnessed the same thing everyone else was: from the top of the fifth floor a body was hanging by a stairway railing, lifeless. The thing was bloody, and gravitation made it so the darkened-by-lowlight liquid ran down like a small waterfall.

As chaos ran through the darkness and screams were echoed from all around him he knew what had happened. Dropping to his knees he looked down at his still-shaking hands knowing exactly what had caused the anarchy on every floor of the building.

Alfred brought his eyes up to France's swinging dead body and began to laugh underneath his breath, warm tears running down his cheeks. He stared carefully when the lightning gave away every detail of the dead body and smiled.

And while everyone ran around panicking, most likely fearing that the murdered would still be around, Alfred remained on his spot with his eyes up thinking only one simple sentence that ran over and over through his mind:

"_Matthew loves me."_

* * *

**Want more? Want more soon? I think you already know what will happen during Canada's POV but you don't know exactly _how_ yet so if you want to know hit that wonderful blue button and leave me a little message. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update :D (Don't hit it as punch it or anything violent... just... click on it... :D )**


	9. Chapter 9 Canada's POV 4

**Alright! I think it's freaking amazing how someone writes to me about how I update frequently and then I update like over two weeks ago! I apologize for the short delay but yeah I can finally say this: SUMMER BREAK! Yeah I finished work for the summer, so now I'll have some time to waste on here more often (I hope I just didn't jynxed myself there!)**

**By the way this was by far the hardest chapter to write for me. I kinda wrote 3 different versions and decided to go with this one (which happens to be the last one I wrote). **

**A few more chapters to go! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Matthew dropped to the ground, exhausted as he ran away from Alfred who was now the one counting. They had been playing hide and go seek for what seemed like an eternity – he remembered clearly that the sun had been on the other side of the sky when they had started – and though he knew that his twin brother was most likely not as tired as he was that he still would have a chance to get to the flag before he would find him._

_For weeks now they played that game or any other type of games just as long as it was played outside. They were always together, no matter where they went (besides when they hid from each other) and they simply couldn't complain about that: they were happy, and they were what each other needed._

_Matthew remained lay down on the grass, looking up at the sky as clouds passed by. He always loved watching the clouds dance around freely like that; it reminded him of peace and made him forget what their father had in plan for them. Yes… they were to be separated in a few weeks and it broke Matthew's heart to know that soon he wouldn't be able to play outside with his brother like they did now._

"_Why aren't you hiding anymore?" _

_When Matthew realized that his eyes were closed he slowly opened them, thinking that he had probably fallen asleep while he waited for his brother. His vision came clear and he saw that Alfred was looking down at him with a sad expression on his face._

_Matthew gasped as he figured out that Alfred had probably been looking for him for over an hour. He sat up as fast as he could, flailing his arms around. "Brother! I'm so sorry! I guess I was staring at the clouds and I just fell asleep!"_

_Alfred sat next to his brother, sighing. _

"_You don't want to play with me anymore?" He asked Matthew, tears forming at the corner of his eyes._

_Matthew panicked. "No! No! Brother I do want to play with you! I swear!"_

_It was a little surprise for Matthew when Alfred leaned his head against his shoulder; usually it was the younger twin that showed any sign of emotion like this, so for some reason it seemed strange that Alfred would suddenly be this way. Had he been angry? Had he been scared?_

_Had he cried?_

_Matthew rose his head up and looked at the fluffy cotton white clouds once more. He feared what to say, knowing that any trigger would cause for Alfred to be angrier about this little incident. And then, as the silence became too thick and the silence as awkward as it could get, he heard his brother sigh._

"_Don't you _ever_ do this to me again; I don't want you to leave me – to forget about me – EVER!"_

…

Matthew woke up in panic, letting a loud gasp as he almost fell backwards on his chair. "_Had this been a dream or a memory?"_ He couldn't help but to wonder as he rubbed his eyes to see clearer, remembering where he was and how he got there…

_"Good. Then I want you to get rid of France. __Permanently__.__"_

That's right: Alfred's last words to him a couple of days ago had been clear. Something inside Matthew's heart had broken that day, and since then he hadn't been able to face anyone, not even his own brother, father or new friends he had made.

Instead he had decided to retreat to his old office where the cold took over his body and mind. He had to think straight about this, and he had to be sure that his heart was at the right place.

"_Of course it is!" _The thought came to Matthew like a flash of white light. It pained his head and he tried to ease that pain by rubbing his temples with his hands. "_Look at you, sulking on the floor like an idiot while you know it deep down where you are needed!"_

It was true that while his desk had been transferred to Alfred's office that it meant that he had to sit on the cold floor. Not that he _had_ to, but in his mind he couldn't afford to request his desk again while it remained in his brother's office, nor could he think of going in there to continue his work…

Not that he had been working much.

He held on his stuff teddy bear like his life depended on it. It had been the only thing that had held him to his brother all his life and now it seemed like it was the only thing that wanted him around…

It was strange though. While he had taken all those dark hours to think about what to do there hadn't been one moment of doubt that he couldn't do _it._ All that truly mattered was to make his brother happy. His only wish right now was a simple one:

_I want to stay with my brother._

xXx

When he got off the floor all those hours later it had been because his stomach had threaten him to get something to eat before he would throw up whatever bile he had remaining inside of him. He felt his body had weakened and he wondered if he could even get up the stairs to the cafeteria. The smell of whatever had been cooking brought intense cravings that pushed Matthew up the stairs some more. When he finally managed to get food in a tray he sat by himself, knowing perfectly that his brother would never show up in the cafeteria, not even to sit down with him. He ate slowly, picking on the pieces of curd cheese over his French fries and managing to eat his _poutine_ without ketchup – the color of the liquid reminding him far too much what he had to accomplish soon.

Never in life had he ever felt this desperate, but the problem deep down had been that he feared of what he _was_ desperate of. Through all of these years he had learned to face the fact that his brother had been chosen to become the leader – the Hero – of this world while he was just the guy who worked in the storage room office.

"_Just remember that up until you and I were reunited no one actually gave a fucking damn about you."_ Matthew remembered Alfred's words in the office after his previous demand. He had whispered the words in Matthew's ear, with a warm breath that felt urgent.

And it had been true. Britain – their own father – had been absent from pretty much every decisions in his life since the brothers had been separated, and ever since France had helped him against Russia's demands the conversations with the Frenchman had pretty much been about his family members; as if he was looking for a new way to torment Britain.

He was used. No body cared about him…

Matthew thought about the day of the fight in front of Britain's office.

…

_Alfred did care about me._

xXx

The sound of thunder made the walls shake around him. Sitting in his dark corner near the fifth floor staircase he wondered where his sudden courage against the thunder and lightning had come from. Perhaps it had something to with the fact that he still hadn't eaten nor sleep since the meeting with his brother, and he felt it inside of him: the death cold freezing his entire bone structure, his eyes black with exhaustion and his whole entire self shaking like a leaf. He was sick and he knew it but deep down he knew he couldn't get any better until he achieved what had been asked of him.

He had to do this for the one he loved.

Matthew waited most of the day in his hideout, waiting for the right moment to come. He didn't know how many hours he had remained there but he knew that no one would have been looking for him anyways, unlike Germany's rifle that he was currently carrying in his arms.

And then it happened, like a flash: realizing that he had to wake up from his thoughts once more he heard steps arriving to the fifth floor – a floor reserved for the European Union – and he knew that the moment had come.

It was the moment of truth; the moment to prove to his brother that he loved him and that no matter what happened he would always be there for him like a slave…

Like a servant.

As the whistling music of _La Marseillaise_ echoed along with footsteps the Frenchman seemed happy. Clueless as to what was hiding in the shadows he continued on towards his office until the one shot was heard.

France's national anthem had been heard for the last time.

It had been a clear shot in the back near the heart of the Frenchman. It had been a coward way to do it but Matthew didn't care; the body had been dead even before it had hit the ground which meant that Matthew had done the job right.

_Brother will be so proud of me!_

But he had to show the proof of what he had done. He had to make sure that everyone would see his love for his brother and just how grateful he was to the one person that had actually cared about him and had worried about him all those years apart.

Looking around him for anything that could help him Matthew found the emergency fire hose on the wall near Belgium's office door. Natural human instincts took over him and soon enough he had the hose attached around the dead body's neck and threw the body over the balcony railing that showed every storey of the building.

When screams began to erupt from the lower floors Matthew felt relieved.

"They know about it now. They know just how much I love my brother! I'm so happy!"

As he walked away, throwing the gun aside he smiled. A warm tear ran down his cheek and for the first time in however how long ago that meeting had been he wasn't cold anymore.

_"What have I done?"_


	10. Chapter 10 Interlude Britain's POV

**VERY short update as this is a mere interlude to what's ahead for this story. Do not be alarmed on the shortness I promise to update the next chapter either today or tomorrow! :) (it's good to be on summer break!)**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! You have NO idea how happy I get when I see the review alert notification! I still have to reply to some of you and I will do that later! **

**Here we get a little Britain POV at the world conference. No America or Canada in this (which might explain the shortness of this chapter hehe!)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chaos.

That was the only word Britain could think of when he thought about how things had become in the last few days. With France's murder came sadness, fear, paranoia and lots of doubts as to who could have done such a thing.

The fear he felt though was different from the fear felt by any other country; when the world council met the day following the murder three seats had become empty at the table, and while nobody noticed that the farthest chair on the left had been Canada's everyone knew who had always sat in the chair at the center end of the table.

_America_. He had been the prime suspect from the beginning and was now nowhere to be found. It didn't look good for his son and now as he looked back at the small chair on the other side of the room Britain couldn't help but to think of the last time he had seen Matthew and Alfred in front of his office.

Did that mean that Matthew was an accomplice? Or had he been kidnap? When Britain had brought up the subject to the table though no one had cared about the fate of the younger twin; all that mattered now was to find America and do worst than he had done to Francis.

"He needs to be executed as we do in my country!" China had spoken angrily.

But Russia had budged in, but with his signature cold, happy self. "No I think my country's capital punishment ideas are better than any of yours and so we should use them instead."

"Nein! " Germany spat. "My country is known for its torture capability and I shall do to _America_ what I should have done to him all those years ago!"

Through the mix of voices fighting out to ways to get America and Seychelles's crying in the corner of the room accompanied with Hungary who was doing her best to calm the small woman Britain sat in his seat, his eyes set on the third chair. _Damn_ he had fought with France for centuries but through it all they had always remained sort of friends. And now it pained him to know that he would never hear the Frenchman laugh again...

The meeting room door bashed opened and a smaller country – Latvia, Britain thought – ran inside the room. He got next to Russia, bringing his hands to his knees and doing his best to catch his breath.

"Sir! We found America! We know where his hideout is!"

As Britain watched Russia pet his little country friend's head he slowly got up to his feet. Everyone was quiet and didn't dare to move as the Englishman got up, tears slowly forming to the corner of his eyes. They knew it, after all, that America was his son, and that no matter what Britain would have been the one to take care of the kid.

Britain walked around the table and got to Latvia who was shaking like a leaf. He took his turn to pat the head of the short blonde country and smiled. "Thank you kindly for all of your work, little country. You did good, good indeed."

Latvia smiled and Britain saw that even the kid had been crying about this whole deal.

Britain then looked around the council table and gave the three empty chairs one last look before talking.

"Let's go then. But I'm the one that shall deal with him in the end."

* * *

**Sorry again for the length! Be back real soon with more! :D **


	11. Chapter 11 America's POV 5

**(Yeah... totally wrote this via my phone while I should be sleeping... but I can't help it; if I feel like I should update I have to!)**

**I actually listened to the Servant of Evil song on repeat all through the non-flashback part of this. I love this song just as much as I did the first time I heard it still and this is probably why I'm sort of sad that this story is almost done. I love writing for this one so much and I have to say thank you a million times to everyone who have reviewed! I love you guys! **

* * *

_"Sing me that song again?"_

_"What? Again?"_

_The little blond sobbed. "Please, Alfred I can't sleep without it!"_

_Alfred couldn't help but to smile at the little figure that laid next to him. It had been weeks since Matthew had decided that he would never sleep without having his twin next to him - in fact it had been weeks since Matthew barely left his side actually - and yet truth be told Alfred didn't mind. He loved having his brother by his side; after all this way he knew he wasn't alone._

_"Fine," Matthew sighed as he rolled himself on his back to match his brother's posture. "At least tell me a bedtime story?"_

_A story huh? The kid was barely four and couldn't even think of what he would be doing the following day. It somehow made him angry that deep down he knew he had to be the big brother between the two and that at no cost he would always be the one protecting his brother._

_Though their were times where Matthew scared him, and that for some reason Alfred thought he would lose his brother. It had been the case earlier today when they had been playing hide and seek and for a reason his brother had simply decided to stop hiding. There had been doubts in his brother's face as he had been sleeping in the field, doubt about the idea that even after they would be seperated they'd be together again someday._

_It scared Alfred, and it made him angry about their father. He still didn't understand why they had to leave or why they had to become adults at such a young age. It scared him because he knew that whatever this closeness he had with Matthew would soon be gone and that the cold dark feeling of loneliness would win him over._

_It had been the reason why he had screamed at his brother when he had found him and woke him up. He didn't want to be the clingy type - that he wanted to leave for his brother - but there was something inside of him that told him that things wouldn't be the same once they'll be apart._

_"Fine." The word had come out more irritated than intended, but as he saw his brother wraps his hands around his right arm he couldn't help but to smile. His brother was his and his only, and someday the world would know just how much they loved each other._

xXx

Alfred didn't need to be a genius to know what was ahead for him.

In the moments of chaos that had followed the finding of France's body he had first retreat back to his office. There he found simple things that he thought would be useful for him for the coming moments, like the dark baseball cap and his gun. Without a simple remorse he had gotten to the office doors without a word and with a last glance inside his workplace he bid it adieu, and left for the one place he knew he'd be safe until the storm calmed down.

Once he got at his estate, drenched in rain to his bones, he was welcome by his fellow maids and servants. He didn't dare to answer to their questions and formalities; instead he climbed the stairs to go to his room, and turning around as he reached the top he said one thing only.

"You are all excused. Please leave this house immediately and never speak to this night to anyone."

His smiled had be a sad one, but as they for ever had done, the servants and maids bowed down and left the grand hallway, their footsteps echoing further away.

Alfred walked inside of his study and said not a word to anyone else. And thus, for days he remained inside the same four walls, waiting for his brother so that they could begin their lives together.

Yes, for now they would forever be together as they had come to this world. Alfred smiled to his thoughts, knowing perfectly that his brother loved him, and that he was ready to do anything for him now. It felt wonderful to know such detail about a person that meant so much to him; it felt like the world was in the palm of his hands and that at no price would he need to surrender to anyone.

He trully had become the ruler his father had wanted him to be.

On the third night in his office Alfred began to panic. _No way could he have forgotten about me!_ He couldn't help but to doubt. He has also been without contact of the world but that he didn't give a shit about.

Until the night horizon was lit with orange-colored lights and Alfred noticed it: the mob that came for his life.

He had gotten himself ready for this since his brother's declaration of love through France's murder. Surely it had taken the mob this long because they had gotten to Matthew first and this meant that the Canuck was already dead.

"No... This can't be"..." Alfred got up from his chair and got to the large window. He looked outside and stared downwards as the mob arrived at his doors, doing everything in its power to get through what Alfred imagined were barricaded doors.

_Had they gotten to him? Was Matthew dead? This could only be the only reason why he had not come to him... Right?_

But as tear formed at the corner of his eyes he heard the office door open and with the simple human instinct that still burned inside of him he brought his gun up and pointed it at the person that walked in.

"Don't shoot!" Matthew's hands were up in the air, trembling.

When Alfred threw the gun on his desk and ran to his brother he noticed them; the darker-than-black circles that puffed underneath his brother's eyes. The guy looked dead; seemed to be lifeless compare to what he was used to be like. It seemed only natural: the guy had killed someone, a friend of his.

_But an enemy of ours._

"They're... they're after you, brother." Matthew panted. He had surely given everything he had and now...

"They think you did it... But I know it wasn't you. This was meant for you, everything! If it was meant for you, then how could you have done it?"

Alfred noticed that his brother's hands were shaking, and that he also had running down tear lines on his cheeks. The guy had lost much weight also...

The moment Alfred brought his hands onto his brother's Matthew rose his head and looked up at his brother.

"I know how to fix this; I know how to fix everything, brother!"

Alfred was dumbstruck. "Fix what?"

Matthew kept smiling. "I know how to make you happy, brother, that's all that matters after all! Let me do this for you and I promise that every thing will be ok."

And for the first time in a very, very long time Alfred cried that night.

* * *

**If you have seen the video you know what's ahead. I think there are two more chapters of this left, and that makes me more sad that you can ever know. I hope I'm still making this story sort of proud hehe! The review button's not that far please leave a quick message I always love hearing from others! :D**


	12. Chapter 12 Canada's POV 5

_"You did it."_

_"You killed someone."_

_"You're a murderer."_

_"You don't deserve to live."_

_"Die."_

As Matthew reached his desk-free office he had to understand that dealing with these voices in his head were only normal. After all they were telling the truth: he had killed someone, and for that he didn't deserve to breathe much less be allowed to be thinking about remaining alive.

He had done it for his brother; for his love and pure embrace that he would forever be his only warm blanket. The only thing Matthew had wished for was for his brother to have witness the scene: that was for his and his eyes only.

_"That's a lie: everyone saw it! You're a murderer!"_ The voice inside his head kept repeating over and over again.

How had things turn out this way? Was his brother's love the only reason why he had done it? What had France done to make Alfred so angry at him?

_"He saw you having fun with him and that little slut in the cafeteria,"_ the voice answered.

So in other words Matthew hadn't been allowed to talk with others from the start? Had it been the reason why he had been alone all of his life as well?

He thought about it, thought about his life in general. He hadn't achieved much on his own and had been pretty much the shadow of no one ever since the day his father had brought him to his land. Then why... What had been the point of seperating him from Alfred in the first place?

With tears running down his cheeks, warming whatever he had left of his humanity Matthew turned his head to look at Kumajirou, the only real gift he had ever received. The bear had been a symbol of love from Alfred from before he became the man his father had wanted him to be. Perhaps it meant that Alfred had since long been the one everyone had placed their bets on.

And he was just the second place guy that everyone forgot existed.

_"You're a murder, dear Matty, and soon enough you'll find out what happens to losers like you would rather end someone else's life than his own..."_

The voice spoke dark, harsh words, but the words that Matthew had to hear. While other people would have consider him crazy for listening to voices in his head he thought of it as something else: a voice of reason - the only voice of reason - that had the guts to bitch slap him in the face like he had so deserved it.

As he finally rose to his feet after being on the cold floor for God knew how long Matthew brought the bear to his chest and hugged it as tightly as he could, holding on to the only love he had.

He would make things right, and everyone in the world will be happy again.

xXx

When Matthew got out of his office he attempted to meet with his brother upstairs, but with no luck: the office had been blocked by men in uniforms, most likely men from Interpol. This didn't look good, and from what he could make out of this situation this only meant one thing.

Everyone blamed France's death on Alfred.

"No... This can't be true..." Matthew said under his breath.

_"See what you did there? Now your beloved brother's head is on ransom by the international police. You really did screw this shit up Matty."_

"No... No..." the Canadian kept repeating to himself. He had to find his brother fast before it was too late. But just where could he...

"We found him!"

Matthew turned around to find three men - some guys from small European countries - running towards the conference room on the third floor. Matthew felt the blood in his body get freezing cold.

_"You do know what this means if they trully found him, don't you?"_ The voice laughed. _"You'll never be able to see your brother again, and you'll never even find out if he actually knows just _how much_ you say you love him!"_

"I'll find him first! I just have to!"

With those words Matthew ran to the one place he knew his brother would be.

xXx

It had started to rain when Matthew had arrived at the mansion, but it didn't matter to him; it had been raining in his heart for too long already. Once he got inside he tried his best to lock and barricade the door as much as he could, for he knew what was coming not too far behind him, and he wanted to buy as much time as he could.

He ran up the stairs with the remaining life force he had before barging inside the only room that showed presence of light from underneath the door. And when he got there it was only to be welcomed by a gun barrel.

"Don't shoot!" Matthew pleaded. He brought his weak hands up as a sign of surrendering and waited, hoping that his brother would bring the gun down.

Matthew was relieved when he saw his brother do as he had wished. He had to say something... tell his brother something...

"They're... they're after you, brother." He took a deep breath. "They think you did it... But I know it wasn't you. This was meant for you, everything! If it was meant for you, then how could you have done it?"

A moment of silence broke, and Matthew was on the edge of collapsing. He didn't know what to say anymore and wanted more than anything to hear his brother's voice right now. But the moment he felt Alfred's hands on his Matthew smiled, the remaining tears in his eyes finally falling down from his cheeks to jawline to his shirt.

"I know how to fix this; I know how to fix everything, brother!"

For the first time since he could remember Alfred looked surprised. "Fix what?"

_He spoke to me! He's not angry at me!_ Matthew was over the edge with happiness.

"I know how to make you happy, brother, that's all that matters after all! Let me do this for you and I promise that every thing will be ok."

Matthew got his right hand inside his jacket pocket and got out a pair of scissors. He smiled still on his face he began cutting down his own hair while his brother watched, unable to say a word.

Matthew looked in the small mirror that rested on his brother's desk and let out a sigh.

"Perfect."

He turned again to look at his brother only to find that the mob of other countries and Interpol had also arrived at the mansion. Matthew grabbed his jacket and unzipped it before quickly removing it and pushed it against his brother's chest.

"Quickly! Lend me your clothes!"

This time Alfred spoke. "What? Why!"

Matthew pushed his jacket against his brother once more. "Wear this and escape, right now! Hurry!"

Before Alfred could say another word Matthew helped his brother out of his aviator jacket and quickly made the exchange before a loud bang was heard downstairs.

"There here!" Matthew said as he rushed his brother out of the office door.

"But wait - why are you..."

Matthew smiled. "Because I love you brother, and because I'm making things right."

Without another word Matthew pushed his brother outside the office and locked the door shut. He got to the large window, witnessing the change of colors in the sky as it got from night dark to fiery orange and then he noticed him, standing under the rain and looking up at him.

_Brother..._ He waved down at his twin and smiled one last time before the office doors were swung open with brutal force and rage.

As his hands were tied up behind his back and pushed down on his knees Matthew didn't spoke a word to the angry men that were shouting at him. He let them say what they wanted to say to him; to the murderer of their comrade and the reason why the world was such in a troubled state. He felt the barrel of a gun aiming his way and smiled, knowing exactly what was waiting for him but he didn't care anymore: all that mattered was that Alfred, the one twin that was supposed to make it in this life, was alive and could go on being the man that everyone had wanted him to be.

Matthew barely had the chance to hear the sound of his own death, but as it happened only one thing was set in his mind:

_**"**I am making things right."_

* * *

**I just updated twice in 12 hours. I'm cool like that! Yeah the story's just near its end; one more chapter to go. Thank you again for reading and following me with this story! See you soon! 3**_  
_


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogue Britain's POV 2

**Well here we go; the epilogue of the story! Sorry again if this seems short and what not but you had been warned at the beginning. I'm actually surprised I got to this many chapters :)**

**To all my readers, followers and reviewers I want to personally thank you for your support! I love you guys and I hope you will stick around for the other stories that I shall be writing this summer and beyond that.**

**And now without anymore random rambling; here's the epilogue! :D**

* * *

Britain sighed, resting his left cheek against his fist as his eyes felt heavier by the second.

He looked outside his office window and took a deep breath, finally feeling the warm sun on his skin. It had been some time since they had seen the sun shine has much as it was now; the fear of flooding and emergency evacuations had been the main points of discussion for a week now until the rain had for once gave in and retreat for some time.

Britain was grateful for such gesture from Mother Nature. The alerts had been brought down and they could now concentrate on the important matter of the day:

That's right: today they would have to bid adieu to France.

It was never easy to say goodbye to someone with whom you were close with (even through all those wars they had gone through against each other), and it had even been harder to say goodbye to his own flesh and blood...

_America..._ Britain thought about that dark night that had happened over a week ago. The mob had found the man in his own estate, and while they had launched themselves inside that office breathless America had stood in the middle of the room and did not speak a word.

Every single part of Britain's body thought about the justice that had to be given; it had been the main reason why he had wanted to end this on his own. America had been his son and had been his responsibility - his life - which had probably been the reason why his heart had wanted to go against every fiber in his body.

But even as the gun had been aimed at his face Alfred - _America_ - hadn't moved a muscle. Instead he waited as two soldiers grabbed his hands and placed them behind his back to tie them there. Once the small man was pushed to his knees Britain nodded to the men to move back, but found that one of them had other plans...

"Spain!" Britain shouted with a sharp tone as the Spanish grabbed a small dagger from inside his jacket.

"This motherfucker deserves more than just a simple bullet through the forehead, Britain! Can you not understand what he has done? What about our friend who was -"

The sentence wasn't finished: Britain saw Japan grabbing the Spaniard by the hands and in a matter a second the dagger had drop on the floor, followed by Spain himself who simply let himself drop down, his hands fisted tightly against the cold floor.

"I... I just... Why?"

Britain's eyes remained on the tied down man as Spain's body shook next to him, tears coming down on the floor and on his hands. Without anymore hesitation Britain closed his eyes, prayed to Francis and whoever else was looking down on his from Heaven and pulled the trigger…

xXx

"Sir Britain?" The soft voice of Latvia was heard at the door and Britain couldn't help but to open his eyes at the sound of his name. Without a sound he looked up at the short man who was trembling with fear - it was most likely that even through all the tension this week Russia still terrified the three Baltic States.

"We are waiting for you downstairs, Sir."

_The final goodbye,_ he thought. Damn it was never easy to say goodbye to someone, no matter how much a pain in the ass he had been. He thought about how America's farewell had been totally different (as he had been the only one to attend the unknown location service).

He nodded in thanks to Latvia before wishing some peace for himself. Before standing up though he made sure to turn his head to look outside the window, picturing a random blonde hair man looking up at him, just as he had dreamt of seeing on that night...

No, he hadn't dreamt of it, he simply couldn't have. He remembered everything: the sound of the bullet leaving the gun into the flesh of the accused, and the sound of the body dropping on the floor already lifeless as it did so. He also could remember the detail of the blood running down his son's forehead down next to his still opened eyes and mouth...

The why, why couldn't he pinpoint the truth behind that face as he looked out the window as the men that had followed him kicked and bashed the body without remorse? That face... He knew it. Those crying, pleading eyes pierced through him before the man had run away, never to be seen or found again.

_No way... _Britain's heart stopped in his chest at the realization that had come to his mind. How could he have been so blinded by wrath? Why did he felt as though he hadn't done the right thing?

... _It couldn't have been..._

How couldn't he have been able to save his children?

Britain opened his eyes and remained calm as he smiled back to Latvia. "Thank you. I will be down there in a minute."

xXx

It had been weeks since the state funeral and things had gone back to quiet once and for all. No one talked about the dark times behind them and it had been for the good of everyone.

Britain made sure to pack up his things before closing the office for the night. He had been going over extra load of work lately but didn't complain about it – this was his refuge; the only time he couldn't think about _it._

He bid goodnight to the countries he met along his way down to the front entrance of the building. As he passed by Spain's office he couldn't help but to smile as he heard the scream of a woman shouting out an orgasm. The usual had also come back with Russia and his Baltic friends who had been running away from him all day, fearing the chores and demands from the big guy. As he passed in front of Sweden and Finland's adjacent offices Britain did his best not to think what was going on in there.

Truth was everything was back to the way it was for everyone but him and so was the reason why he had gone to visit the unmarked grave every day after work to clean around the grave or simply to speak to his son…

He couldn't help but to wonder at the thought of if anyone in the building actually gave a damn about following him there. After all they were all done with America's reign of terror and they were all happy about it. So why; why did he feel like every time he went for a visit someone had followed him there? Britain placed his deerstalker on his head and got outside the office building. He already knew where his next stop would be and stalker or not nothing would stop him to go see his son.

xXx

When Britain arrived at the unmarked grave he couldn't help but to gasped and dropped down the vase of small flowers he had found on his way from the car to his current position.

_Someone had already come to clean the grave again,_ he thought as he saw the nice arrangement of flowers all around the unmarked rock that had been used as a gravestone.

Britain placed down the vase and kneeled down. He began the same prayer he did every time he came for a visit in his mind before opening his eyes and began a mental conversation with his son. Not that anyone would hear him anyways since he was in the middle of nowhere, but Britain had wanted his words to remain between the two of them.

_What a crazy way to think_, he had told himself one day when he had tried to understand the reasoning behind his reasons.

There had also been an addition to the scenery: a wooden cross was now by the stone. It was only when Britain noticed it that he swear to himself that he heard a branch snap nearby. He frowned as his head quickly turned to the left so he could look carefully near the forest entrance as a shadow stopped in its footsteps.

"Who goes there?" He asked, trying his best not to look scared.

There was a sudden breeze of chilly air and a long moment of silence as he waited for a hopeful reply from the stranger, his right hand slowly dragging towards his gun on his side.

And then a familiar voice stabbed him through his whole body.

"Don't ever come back here."

As the shadow ran away through the darkness of the forest, only one thought came to mind.

"Alfred?"

- The End.

* * *

**There was someone who did request a version of Message of Regret... Let me know if it should be done! **

**Thanks again for everything, dearest readers!**


End file.
